


Angel Cookies & Special Moments

by noxsoulmate



Series: Angel Cookies [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockblocking, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Teenage Drama, interrupted smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: With a teenager in the house, life is not always easy – and that doesn’t even include trying to find time for a thriving sex-life. But both Dean and Cas know, true happiness lies in the little things and special moments come in all shapes and sizes as long as you know where to look for them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angel Cookies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883092
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Angel Cookies & Special Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmonArmath_di](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmonArmath_di/gifts).



> Sooo, this one ran a little bit away from me 😅 and it turned out longer than I had intended it to be. But I guess no one here will complain, right? 
> 
> My biggest thanks goes out to the wonderful, amazing, beautiful [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9). Without her, the first three of these timestamps would not have been the same 😘 I love you so much!!
> 
> And now, have fun with a snowy weekend at Stars Hollow ⛄️
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  _AmonArmath_di:_ “Gracie walking in on them making out in the kitchen or something – her coincidentally stopping them from having sex without knowing again and again 😂”

_Life’s most precious moments are not all loud or uproarious. Silence and stillness has its own virtues._

~ Kilroy J. Oldster

**Saturday, 8th of December 2018**

Waking up after a long night of drinking was never enjoyable but thankfully, there was a glass of water and some painkillers waiting for him. Sitting up and taking a moment to decide how strong his hangover was, Cas reached for the water but left the painkillers. The pounding in his head wasn’t _that_ bad and his normal cup of coffee should take care of it just fine.

Still though… note to himself: drinking contest against Jo… _not_ a good idea!

As he sat the glass back down, his gaze fell on the alarm and a smile snuck onto his lips.

That sneaky little assbutt!

Getting up, he hurried through his morning routine, got dressed, and was out of the bedroom within five minutes. There was coffee waiting for him on the kitchen counter, next to a covered bowl, most likely rice pudding if the applesauce, cinnamon, and sugar next to it were any indication. 

Dean and Gracie were nowhere to be found, though, and for a moment, Cas’ stomach twisted with an uneasy feeling. They wouldn’t go that far with their teasing, would they? Still, he threw a quick gaze out of a front window, his smile instantly returning when he saw the Impala still sitting in her spot.

Reassured, Cas rushed over to the bowl of his – very unhealthy and entirely too sweet – breakfast, and while it warmed back up in the microwave, he slowly sipped his coffee. Preparing the rice pudding to his liking, he was soon staring out the windows, searching for either Dean or Gracie while enjoying the delicious meal.

He finally caught sight of Dean as he finished the last bite. After quickly rinsing the bowl, he drained the rest of his coffee just as his boyfriend stepped into the house. When he saw Cas in the kitchen, a cheeky grin settled on his handsome face.

“You’re awake.”

“Yes, you little cheater.”

“That’s quite a heavy accusation,” Dean told him with a fake serious tone, stalking over towards him, not bothering to shake the fresh snow from his winter coat. “I was just on my way to wake you.”

“Oh yeah? Fifteen minutes before we have to leave? With hardly any time to enjoy a first cup of coffee, much less a second?”

“You could’ve gotten a coffee to go,” Dean told him, his grin turning into a sly smile as he crowded against Cas, cold hands sneaking under Cas’ sweater. “I would have made sure to drive extra careful so you could enjoy it on the way.”

“And risk not having it fully circulating in my system by the time we reach the town square? Not a chance in hell, Winchester.”

Dean’s chuckle was husky and the nose he pressed against Cas’ skin to tease along his jawline was freezing cold and yet, the tender gesture warmed Cas from the inside out.

“Hey, I was just trying to give you an excuse,” Dean finally told him, lips already hovering close to Cas’ mouth. “You know, so you can blame it on your lack of caffeine when you lose.”

“Oh, you _wish_ ,” Cas exclaimed, laughing while he turned his head away so Dean couldn’t catch his lips. 

His try to move away fully was sabotaged though, Dean holding him tight and pressing him against the counter. Instead of gaining any distance, all the moving around resulting in them sort of swaying in each other’s arms.

“ _You_ will lose,” he finally declared, not deterred by Dean’s sure expression. “Eileen and I are way too prepared to lose this.”

“Yeah, but you forget. I have a secret weapon.”

“You really need to stop calling Gracie that,” Cas told him, giving in as far as winding his arms around Dean’s neck. “Everyone knows that _if_ you win, it’s thanks to her. She’s not the weapon, she’s the one winning this for you.”

“Oh, oh! So you admit we will win–”

“I said _if_!”

“No, nope, no take-backs. You said Gracie would win this, you admitted it. We’re _so_ gonna beat you.”

“You’re infuriating, you know that, Dean Winchester?” Cas asked with a fondness in his voice and a wide smile.

Dean’s answering smile was just as wide.

“And yet, you love me.”

Sighing dramatically, Cas nodded. “Yeah, I do. Don’t know why, but–”

“Oh, shut up,” Dean huffed and then his lips were finally on Cas’ and Cas was pulling him closer still. 

Their kiss turned from cute and playful to deep and sinful way too fast and Cas knew they shouldn’t be doing this. Not right now and certainly not here – but who could blame them? It had been days since last they had a little bit of alone-time, much less some sexy time. He knew he should stop Dean’s wandering hands as they gripped his hips and he certainly knew he shouldn’t give in. Shouldn’t jump up to help Dean lift him onto the counter. Shouldn’t pull Dean closer as their kiss deepened further.

He knew all that – and he still couldn’t stop any of it from happening.

Dean’s lips were pure heaven, his tongue did unspeakable things, and his hands left trails on his skin hotter than holy fire. Who could blame Cas for losing all sense of the here and now?

His brain was so far gone, he had even forgotten _why_ they shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of the–

When the reason burst through the front door and walked right in.

“Daaaaad! Caaaas! Stop that, we have to _go_!”

Their lips parted but Dean didn’t seem eager to step away from Cas. Not one bit. Still, he looked over his shoulder as he answered Gracie, “Alright pumpkin. Got all your things?”

“Dad, you know they’re already in the car. _I’m_ ready.”

“Fine, fine. Why don’t you go ahead. We’ll be out in a minute.”

“No, you won’t,” Gracie replied, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at them – reminding Cas so much of Dean when he was grumpy that Cas had to bite back a grin. “If I leave, you’ll just go back to kissing and then we’ll be _late_. I’m not gonna be _late_. So I’ll wait here!”

Realizing quickly that Gracie wasn’t joking – and very much angry at them both for possibly delaying them – Cas took a deep breath and shoved down the last of his yearning. They would have time for that later, after all… Once he deemed it safe to get up, he pushed on Dean’s chest so he had enough room to hop off the counter and press a quick kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“She’s right, come on. Get my second coffee in a thermos while I put my boots on.”

Dean grumbled for a second, but then did as he was told, moving to the cupboard that held their mugs and thermos. 

Already on his way to the door, Cas remembered to call over his shoulder, “Oh, and Winchester, don’t even think about mucking it up. If that’s not my usual coffee, any potential win of yours will be due to cheating!”

“Hey!” Dean called back, which had both Cas and Gracie laugh out loud.

As he passed her, Cas pressed a quick kiss to Gracie’s forehead and told her, “Good morning,” then moved over to where they kept their shoes and coats. Not even five minutes later, they were seated in the Impala and made their way to the Winter fair.

~*~

In the end, all their bickering had been for nothing. Neither Cas and Eileen nor Dean and Gracie won with their respective snowmen this year. But that didn’t keep either of them from celebrating and they were quickly joined by the members of the Shurley family that either lived close by or had returned home again for the holidays. 

Since the forecast for tomorrow's weather wasn’t the best, it was soon decided that the Shurley Sunday Dinner – a tradition still sacred to all of them – was to be held a day early and so the Winchesters and the Shurleys soon moved their little celebration to _Luke’s Diner_ for an impromptu late family lunch.

While Cas really enjoyed spending time with his siblings and their families, he absolutely didn’t mind when Gracie told them that she finally wanted to go. She was eager to get to her friend’s place… where she would stay the night… 

~*~

Cas had no idea what movie they were watching or if it had even already started. It really didn’t matter. All that mattered was the feel of Dean beneath him, of their lips moving together, of Dean’s hands on his back, pulling him closer and soon ridding him of his shirt.

He was currently sitting in Dean’s lap, his legs bracketing Dean’s hips and his hands buried into Dean’s hair. Fuck any movie. With how long it had been since their last time, he didn’t need the damn pretence of watching TV. He wanted to devour Dean and by the hardness he could feel underneath those terribly annoying jeans, his boyfriend was absolutely on board.

Dean’s hands were everywhere, mussing up his hair, roaming along his back, squeezing his ass. It was as if Dean didn’t know where to touch first and Cas understood him all too well. He wasn’t even sure where he wanted Dean’s hands most.

Softly circling his hips, he pulled a moan from Dean, eagerly drinking it up, not stopping his movement. He wanted to hear more of it, wanted to feel him so badly, wanted – 

A phone rang somewhere in the distance and they broke apart, both groaning in annoyance, Dean already pulling Cas back in. A moment later though, the song playing from Dean’s phone registered in Cas’ mind and he held back, staring wide-eyed at Dean, who seemed to take a second longer but then groaned again.

“I swear, if she only forgot her cuddle pillow–”

“Shut up, maybe it’s important,” Cas admonished, barely able to hide the little panic rising inside of him. Maybe Dean was used to Gracie calling with unimportant things – but he wasn’t.

Leaning back on Dean’s lap – eliciting an uncomfortable _umphh_ from him – he reached for the phone and quickly handed it to Dean. His boyfriend took it but didn’t answer right away, seemingly needing to collect himself first. After a deep breath though, Dean answered.

“Hey, pumpkin. What’s up?”

“Dad, can you pick me up!”

It was definitely not a question, even if Gracie had phrased it like one. It was a demand, spoken so forcefully Cas had no trouble hearing her through the phone.

Right away, Dean’s entire attitude changed to far more on alert. Leaning up and frowning, he caught Cas’ gaze as he put Gracie on speaker.

“What happened?”

“I don’t wanna stay here! Just pick me up, please.”

Gracie didn’t sound hurt, more like angry. But that didn’t keep Cas from frantically scrambling out of Dean’s lap, eagerly reaching for his shirt and pulling it back on before also picking up his sweater.

Dean got up as well, much slower than Cas though. 

“You okay?” he asked, and how the heck was he so calm? Gracie needed them!

“Yes, but Alex and I are _not_ friends anymore!”

At that, Cas’ head snapped up, momentarily distracted from where he was hastily pushing his feet into his boots. Not… friends anymore? That was impossible! Alex and Gracie had been inseparable ever since the girl moved here with her mother during the summer. They had met mother and daughter by the lake and the girls instantly bonded. By the time they became classmates, they were best friends. Jesus, what _happened_ for Gracie to feel that way now??

Worried even more, Cas wanted to strangle Dean for _still_ being so damn calm – how could he be?

“Alright, pumpkin,” he said, switching off the TV – ah, so there had been a movie running but it must have been muted – and then making his way over to the door as well. “We’re on our way. You stay inside while you wait, you hear me?”

“Yes, but hurry.”

“Of course, pumpkin. See you in a bit.”

The call disconnected right as Cas was throwing on his scarf, ready to go. As Dean reached for his boots, Cas already grabbed the keys, ready to throw open the door and hurry outside – until a low chuckle held him back. Looking up at Dean, he was gobsmacked when the man grinned at him.

“What?”

“You’re so cute, have I told you that lately?”

“ _Dean!_ Our daughter needs us! Why are you so damn calm? And will you hurry up!”

Instead of doing that, Dean chuckled again as he stepped forward and reached for Cas to pull him in for a quick kiss. Cas was too surprised to prevent it – not that he would ever _not_ want Dean to kiss him but this was hardly the right time!

Before he could protest, Dean pulled back, grabbed his jacket and scarf, and then opened the door.

“Gracie is _fine_.”

“But she–”

“– probably had a fight with Alex and it blew up, yes. But Cas, she’s a _teenager_. Do you have any idea how much drama I witness every day at school?”

“But how can you be so sure?”

“Well, first of all, because she’s with Jody and Alex. We know them, remember? We trust them. They’re good people.”

Cas took a deep breath. Dean was right, at least about that. They had known mother and daughter for only half a year, but Dean _was_ right. Not only had Alex and Gracie bonded quickly, but Jody had just as quickly become part of their circle of friends. She was a laid back person, tough and caring. She moved here to join the local police force, she sang at church, she never hesitated to step in and help out around the school… 

Dean was right, she was a good person and they trusted her. But still.

“And second,” Dean continued, taking Cas’ hand after he had pulled on his jacket, leading him over to the Impala. “Because Gracie didn’t use her codeword. Not even after I asked her if she’s fine.”

Ahh, that’s right, their codeword. Dean had told him about that very early on. If Gracie was ever in a place where she didn’t feel safe anymore or simply uncomfortable, but was also afraid to outright say so for whatever reason – be it because she feared it might make the situation worse or maybe draw unwanted attention to her – she was to use the codeword and Dean would rush over, no questions asked.

Only a handful of people knew about this, and Cas was one of them. 

“Which means,” Dean kept explaining, “at this point, she’s a petulant, grumpy teenage girl, who had a fight with her best friend that currently is the biggest drama ever but will surely blow over within a few days.”

“You gathered all that from just one phonecall?”

“Of course,” Dean replied, pressing a kiss to his temple before they parted to step to their respective sides of the car. “And trust me, before you know it, you’ll be able to do so too.”

Cas met his eyes over the car’s roof and this time, he let Dean’s smile calm him. At least a little bit. He was still eager to get to Gracie so he could see with his own eyes that she was alright – but he trusted Dean knew what he was doing.

~*~

Gracie hurried out of the door as soon as the Impala pulled up to the curb and by the time Cas had stepped out of the car, she’d made her way down the short driveway and across the sidewalk. Before Cas even knew what was going on, she was in his arms, hugging him close and burying her nose in his chest.

“You alright?” he asked; the worry Dean had been able to soothe somewhat returned with full force.

Gracie shook her head ‘no’ but didn’t explain. Instead, she released him and looked over at her father, who was currently walking around the car.

“Can we go?”

“In a minute,” Dean replied. “Just wanna talk to Jody before we do.”

“Fine,” Gracie replied flippantly, so completely out of character for her, then opened the backdoor and got into the car without another word.

Staring at her for a moment, unsure what to do, Cas looked back up and caught Dean’s gaze. Silently, Dean smiled as he rolled his eyes and then threw Cas a wink, clearly telling him that his suspicion had been correct.

Despite that, Cas decided to stay by the car in case Gracie needed him. The entrance was close enough anyway, so he would be able to hear their conversation. Looking over to the open door now, he noticed for the first time that Jody was standing there, wearing a similar relaxed smile as Dean.

“Hey, Jodes,” Dean greeted, “What happened?”

“They had a fight,” Jody explained with a voice that even held a hint of amusement.

Dean scoffed out a little laugh. “Yeah, figured that. What was it about?”

“Beats me. But hey, they _are_ teenage girls, so you take your pick.”

“Yeah, you tell me. Probably something trivial like their favorite movie.”

“Hey, favorite movies are sacred. I was thinking more along the lines of favorite boy group. Or, you know boys in general–”

“ ** _Boys_**?!” Dean exclaimed, laughter dying as if Jody had punched him.

It simply led to Jody breaking into a laugh and even Cas couldn’t suppress a grin.

“Yes, Dean, our girls are thirteen. Come on, you’re a teacher. Please tell me I don’t have to open your eyes to this.”

“No, course not, just–”

“Hey, I’m not saying it _is_ boys,” Jody interrupted. They all knew how Dean could get at the thought of his baby girl beginning to date one day. “Just that it could be. Whatever it was, of course it means the end of the world and that they can’t be friends anymore.”

“Ahh, the tragic life of teenagers… guess they’ll be best friends again by Monday afternoon?”

“Most likely.”

The two parents grinned at each other and Cas was once again amazed over how easy they took the pain of their kids. Were they that used to it? Or… was it really something so normal they didn’t make a big deal of it anymore? Maybe he should ask Jody sometime soon. He knew he could ask Dean as well, but there was another level of connection between him and Jody that Dean didn’t have. 

Because Jody wasn’t Alex’s biological parent either. 

Ignoring the conversation between the two parents for the moment, Cas looked down and through the window to check on the girl that had become his daughter in so many ways. As he watched, he saw her wipe a hand over her cheek, his heart instantly squeezing painfully. No longer caring about how Dean and Jody thought this was simply over-exaggerated teenage-drama, he decided to go with his gut and opened the backdoor. Gracie looked up at him, startled, but then quickly scooted over when he made his intention clear.

The moment he sat down and closed the door, she was in his arms, hugging him close again and sniffling against his chest. Gently brushing over her hair and trying to soothe her, he let her cry while holding her tight. Together, they waited for Dean to come back and take them home.

~*~

That night, the three of them fell asleep together on the couch, Gracie still hugging him tight as they watched some old Christmas movies. Dean sat on her other side, gently rubbing her back now and then.

Despite the fact that he thought it to be harmless teenage-drama, it turned out Dean didn’t let Gracie feel any of that. In front of his daughter, Dean took her pain seriously – he took _her_ seriously – and he soothed her just like Cas had done. 

The longer the evening went, the more Cas felt he understood. It was true, Dean had been a teacher for long enough to know situations like this. Had probably even comforted some of his students, dried some of their tears. And he certainly had been a father far longer than Cas.

So he knew this misery would blow over eventually. He knew it and in front of other adults, he could roll his eyes over it, could even joke with other parents, could make silly bets about when it would all go back to normal.

But in front of his daughter?

There was no sign of any of that.

He held her close and let her cry. He made her pizza and added extra marshmallows to her hot chocolate. He even let her have Angel Cookies while they waited for the pizza to be ready, for once not telling her to wait until after dinner. He also let her pick the movie and then covered her – and Cas in the process – with a thick blanket once they settled down on the couch.

Cas finally felt that he was beginning to see – and once again, he was reminded that there was still so much more for him to learn when it came to parenting.

But he also knew he wanted it all, the good and the bad. He wanted to be here for Gracie, to laugh with her in joy and to hold her through her tears.

He wanted it all.

When he woke to the semi-dark room, the TV their only source of light, he looked down at the daughter in his arms. A smile instantly spread across his lips. Gracie was an angel at any given time but even more so when she was asleep.

A sleep-roughened voice pulled him from his musing.

“Not really the night we imagined, huh?”

Cas looked up and watched as Dean stretched and pulled a face, rubbing his neck. It made Cas wince in sympathy. Falling asleep sitting up on the couch definitely wasn’t the most comfortable thing to happen, not even at Cas’ age and certainly not at Dean’s.

Refraining from cracking a joke about Dean’s age – yes, they did that sometimes – he rather opted to answer his question.

“No, probably not. But surely special in its own right.”

When Dean put his arm down on the backrest it was easy for Cas to reach his hand and intertwine their fingers. Dean sent him a sappy smile and finally agreed, “That it was.”

After spending a few more minutes just like this, enjoying the calm and the warmth of the moment, Dean gently woke Gracie and they all made their way to their beds for a good night's rest.

~*~*~*~

**Sunday, 9th of December 2018**

Falling asleep on the couch had been a stupid idea, Dean knew that. But Gracie had needed it and that was all that mattered. Even if his back protested the next morning while he carried Cas’ coffee and his own black tea back to the bedroom. He had already brought Gracie her mug and even a plate of Angel Cookies. Kid deserved it. Dean might think it was no big deal – but he wasn’t heartless and he knew it was a big deal to her.

At least until the two of them made up again.

It was later than usual, he had slept in a little bit longer after the draining night. But now he was intent on waking up his boyfriend. If they were really, really quiet, maybe they were finally able to enjoy a bit of their time alone…

He loved his daughter, dearly. Really, he did. But he didn’t need her to pick up another of her uncle’s worst traits.

So far, he had always thought the worst Sam had taught her were those damn puppy eyes. The ones Dean was never able to say ‘no’ to and that even _Cas_ seemed to understand how to use against him. 

Ultimately though, Dean wished the puppy eyes had been the worst of it.

Sam had also been the world’s biggest cockblock, mostly without even realizing – a fact that had teenage Dean going stark raving mad. 

And now Gracie was giving her uncle a run for the title.

Though, she wasn’t the only one to blame for the most recent string of thwarted sexy time, of course.

Friday night, Charlie and Jo had barrelled in for an impromptu friends-night – which wouldn’t have been that bad if Jo hadn’t decided to get Cas drunk. The evening before that, one of the horses had needed attention. Another night, Dean had forgotten about some papers that still needed to be graded so he could hand them back the next morning; which led to an impromptu night-time session of hastily doing exactly that.

Then there was also Cas’ muse, which was thankfully back but also appeared to be a bitch when it came to Dean’s sex-life. 

It was little things, really. Most of the time, it was little things that for the past week or so resulted in them being lucky if they could even sleep together – and literally _only_ sleeping. And whenever they thought they had a few minutes to themselves during the day, someone or something would interrupt them again.

But not today! Not this very morning.

Gracie had burrowed back into her pillows the moment her tea had been finished and she would be out cold for at least another hour or two. Dean had also made sure to silence their phones. If there _really_ was an emergency, they could be reached over the landline – but Dean just knew there wouldn’t and he vowed to kill whoever dared to disturb them.

Putting the two mugs on the nightstand, Dean didn’t hesitate to move back into bed, quickly snuggling flush against Cas’ back.

“Morning, sunshine,” he whispered into his ear, nipping and kissing along his neck. There soon was a first reaction from Cas and Dean took it as an invitation to let his hand wander from Cas’ hip to his stomach and – once there was an actual _coherent_ reaction – into his pajama pants. “Wake up and we can have some fun.”

“Urgh, I hate you,” Cas grumbled out, voice so gruff Dean could barely understand him.

But he knew Cas well enough to understand just fine, so he chuckled before going back to devouring Cas’ neck. His boyfriend hated being woken up because he loved his sleep – but he also _loved_ sex and enticing him with one to pull him away from the other was a dirty play in his eyes.

But Dean liked it dirty…

Letting go of Cas’ cock – by now very much awake and extremely interested – he gripped his hip and pulled him over to lie on his back. There were hands in his hair as soon as he pulled up Cas’ shirt far enough to be able to kiss some naked skin. Slowly wandering down his stomach, along his happy trail, and further down. If there was one thing he was good at, it was soothing Cas’ morning grumpiness with one of his favorite fantasies… 

He was just about to pull Cas’ pajama pants down – when he heard one of the doors down the hallway open. Frozen in shock, he caught Cas’ wide stare. The only thing not giving him a heart attack in that moment was the knowledge that Gracie was old enough by now to not burst into his bedroom anymore.

Though that didn’t keep him from quickly scrambling back up next to Cas and pulling the blanket over both of them, right as an urgent knock against their door began.

“Dad! Cas! Wake up. It’s snowing again. We can go outside and have a snowball fight.”

Groaning softly, Dean let his head drop against Cas’ shoulder. Raising his voice loud enough for Grace to hear, he called out, “Why are you up already? It’s not even nine.”

“Because it’s snowing! And we haven’t had a snowball fight yet this year. Come on. Are you up?”

There was no child-friendly way to reply to _that_ so he opted to stay quiet. Cas was chuckling already and when Dean still hadn’t said anything a moment later, he called out instead, “We’ll be out in a minute for breakfast and after that, we can spend the day outside.”

Looking up at the traitor, Dean silently whined, mouthing, “ _whyyy_?”

“Awesome,” Gracie replied. “But hurry! Don’t you dare go back to sleep.”

“We won’t. Go get ready,” Cas called again, already stopping Dean’s wandering hand. “Stop it,” he whispered with a laugh. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Cas, come _ooon_ ,” Dean whined again. “We have five minutes.”

“No, we don’t. I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want our daughter to walk in on us. So, up,” he added with a slap to Dean’s butt before sitting up and getting out of the bed.

“I _am_ up,” Dean grumbled, and by Cas’ rumbled chuckle, Dean knew he got what was really being said. 

Coming around the bed, Cas leaned down to give him a quick kiss – but twisted out of Dean’s attempt to pull him back into bed. Instead, he grabbed his mug off of the nightstand and then went over to the bathroom.

With a deep sigh, Dean stretched out on the bed.

“Well,” he murmured to himself, remembering the vow he’d made before. “Looks like I have to kill my own kid…”

Shaking his head at his own silly thought, he finally sat up as well and reached for his tea. His mood quickly lifted as he smiled into the mug.

Cas had called Gracie ‘their daughter’. Again. 

Dean was half-convinced he hadn’t even noticed in his panic last night. But he had just said it again and it might have been because he was still half-asleep or maybe because he didn’t have coffee yet. But something about the fact that it came out so natural now… yeah, that really made Dean’s sappy heart happy.

So happy, in fact, he would even survive another day with his daughter climbing the ranks of the world’s biggest cockblock. Therefore, he finally got up and joined Cas in the bathroom.

~*~

After a healthy breakfast, they all went out to the field behind their house, a snowball war soon in full swing. At first, it was pretty evenly matched, snowballs flying in every direction, their laughter and yells and playful threats filling the air around them. After a while though, Dean had a feeling that the forces shifted and it didn’t take him long to realize that Gracie and Cas began to team up against him.

“Not fair,” he yelled, but neither of them seemed to agree. Fine, so he had to start a new tactic.

Focusing his missiles solely on his daughter, he slowly crept closer towards Cas, not caring for the snow hitting him. Once he was close enough, he ambushed him and successfully tackled Cas to the floor.

“Gotcha,” he happily called – but apparently too soon, as Cas was quick to fight against his hold, shoving snow into Dean’s face. “Oh, you’ll regret–”

Before he could even finish, there was another hand of snow in his face and Dean was sputtering while Cas was laughing in glee, trying to wiggle out from under him.

Not a snowball’s chance in hell!

Grabbing his own hand full of snow, he pushed it down Cas’ neck, causing him to scream and laugh and scream some more.

All of a sudden, the neckline of his jacket was pulled back and before he could even react, there was snow sliding down his spine. Yelping, he rolled off of Cas, landing on his ass right next to him instead while furiously trying to get rid of the cold. All the while, peals of his demon spawn’s sweet laughter rang above him.

Letting himself fall back – he was cold and wet anyway – Dean finally admitted defeat.

“I’m old, I give up.” Leaning up, he glared at the two of them. “Teaming up against me? You’re mean and you’re lucky I love you both so much.”

It had the two of them laughing anew. But at least, Gracie leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss against his cheek, almost appeasing him.

Only to ruin it by saying, “You should get used to it, Daddy.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

The only reply he got was a wide grin from her as she leaned down for another hand full of snow. This time though, she didn’t throw it and once she began moving away from them while still gathering more and more snow, Dean realized she was starting to build another snowman. 

Watching her for a moment longer – one could never know, she may have been attempting to get him to lower his guard so she could ambush him – he finally looked over at Cas and pouted at him.

“You’re going to team up with her from now on? Come on, man. I need you on my side from time to time.”

Cas chuckled at that and he was already opening his mouth, about to reply, when Gracie looked back at them and explained, “No, he can’t! That wouldn’t be fair.”

“What? Why?”

“Because parents aren’t supposed to team up against their child, duh.”

Groaning, Dean let himself fall back into the snow. “Pretty sure that’s not true but damn, can’t argue with that.”

There was no immediate reply from Cas.

Dean closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the quiet calm after the boisterous snowball fight. Too soon, though, the coldness creeped into his bones. Damn, he needed a hot shower. Maybe one in which Cas joined him. 

Looking over again to ask just that, Dean found his boyfriend gazing at Gracie in a kind of dazed state.

“Cas?” he asked, leaning back up on his elbows.

Cas was still sitting in the snow and when he turned to look at Dean, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears but also full of bliss. 

“What?” Dean asked, unsure if he should be worried.

Cas’ huffed out a soft laugh, quickly brushing at his eyes.

“Nothing,” he whispered. “Just… she just called us her parents and…”

Frowning, Dean didn’t know what to make of that.

“But… she’s done that before, hasn’t she?”

“I know,” Cas replied. “I know, I’m being silly. It’s just… before, it always had… it was always for a reason, you know? To introduce us to a friend, to make a statement for that homophobic kid bothering her, those things. But this time, it was… just _because_.” 

And Dean got it. 

Just like he had been happy about Cas calling Gracie their daughter when in panic or still half-asleep, Cas was touched because Gracie had called him her parent in a nonchalant way. Seeing it from Cas’ point of view, he could understand how that was a big deal.

Hell, thinking about it, it was a special moment for him as well.

Pulling Cas down, he pressed a soft kiss against his cold lips.

“You’re not being silly,” he promised, kissing him again. 

He was about to say more – when another snowball hit him square in the chest, starting another round of a very unfair snowball-fight.

~*~

Their day in the snow had been amazing, even Dean had to admit that.

Even more amazing was the hot shower afterwards though – even if Cas didn’t share it with him because he opted to stay outside and help Gracie add the finishing touches to her snowman. By the time he finally came inside to have his own shower, Dean was already in the kitchen, preparing their late lunch… or early dinner, depending on how one decided to look at it. Well, it was Sunday and they would probably have lots of Angel Cookies later, so even though it was almost four, this could still count as lunch, right?

The snow was going strong by now, picking up even more while Cas was in the bathroom. Looking outside, Dean was pretty sure Bobby’s prediction of them getting snowed in today would come true. With a long and winding country road as their only direct connection to the main road – at least for cars – an especially hard snowfall was able to block it. Sometimes so much so they had to call the city to ask for it to be plowed. On the rare occasion it happened after hours – like late on a Sunday evening – it meant they were stuck at home for the time being. 

With the weather forecast pointing in this direction, Dean had made sure to already call the town on Friday and they had promised to check their road Monday morning in time for him and Gracie to make it to school safely.

Being pulled from his thoughts by two arms winding around his torso had quickly become one of Dean’s favorite moments of domestic bliss and it was no different now. Cas’ body was still warm from the shower, his lips still damp as he pressed them against the nape of his neck.

“Mhhhh.” Dean was putty in his arms in seconds and when Cas pulled on his hip, he turned around willingly.

Soft lips found his as his eyes already fell shut and he spread his legs so Cas could slide between them. He knew they were playing with fire here. The kitchen simply wasn’t the place. Maybe, if they were really quick, they could relocate to the bedroom. But damn, relocating would require moving, which would mean stopping and that simply wasn’t something he wanted right this moment. 

Cas’ lips were too divine, his hands too addictive. Dean was already growing hard again so really, who could expect him to be a responsible adult here?

Aside from the obvious reasons to end this, he also knew that Cas had planned to actually be productive again today. He hadn’t written a word yesterday thanks to the snowman contest and all the events that followed. Dean really should stop. Should shove Cas over to his laptop and let him write a little while Dean finished their lunch/dinner. Those tacos weren’t preparing themselves, after all.

But damn if Dean could find a brain cell left in him to follow through with that. With any of those things he should do.

In hindsight, any of that would have been the better option. Especially given their track record this week. Before a scattered brain cell was able to remind Dean of that, the front door already burst open.

“Daaaaaaad!”

Instantly, they broke apart and Cas’ soft chuckle rang in his ear as he let out a soft groan. Cas was about to pull away but _oh, look at that_ , Dean had one last active brain cell left; and that made his grip on Cas tighten to at least keep him standing between his legs in a semi-semblance of an embrace. Before he could answer Cas’ questioning gaze, Gracie was already shouting again.

“Daaad, Bobby says we’re now officially snowed in!!”

“That’s, ehm,” Dean tried to speak, swallowing to find his voice as he saw his daughter rush past the open kitchen area and down the hallway, probably towards her room. “That’s great,” he finally managed to press out, their whirlwind of a daughter already gone but surely not for long if he knew her at all.

He needed to get a grip on himself.

Digging his fingers into Cas’ hip, he forced himself to breathe in and out, one calming breath after another.

Cas’ rough and damn sexy chuckle certainly didn’t help. Especially not when he leaned in to whisper against his ear, ‘accidentally’ brushing against his front.

“Did you just use me as a human shield so our daughter wouldn’t see… well… _see_?”

“Shut up,” Dean whispered back. “You’re not faring any better right now.”

For emphasis, he minutely moved, brushing his hip against Cas’ own firmness. For a moment, Cas’ eyes threatened to flutter shut but despite that and despite a beautiful blush creeping up his neck, the bastard still chuckled, husky and low, his breath on Dean’s neck sending a shiver down his spine.

Only a second later, Gracie was already rushing back down the hall and Dean forced himself in a more relaxed stance. It helped that he was still leaning against the kitchen counter, but he stopped digging his hands into Cas’ hips, instead linking his fingers behind the small of Cas’ back as if holding him in a loose embrace.

He could see Cas swallowing hard a few times, also visibly – forcefully – trying to relax, not yet fully succeeding by the time Gracie was back in sight.

“Dad, Cas, did you hear me? We’re snowed in!”

“Yeah, we heard, pumpkin. Got the games ready?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Gracie replied as she held up a stack of different games, her eyes ablaze with excitement, cheeks still red, either from the cold outside or from running back here or simply from pure joy, Dean couldn’t quite tell. Probably all of it.

“Awesome. How about you get a hot shower while I get dinner ready?”

“I’ll prepare the blankets and pillows first! Cas, help me?”

“Uhh–”

“Actually, Cas needs to write an email first,” Dean helped him out right away. 

When Gracie looked saddened by that, Cas was quick to amend, “Just five minutes. I haven’t checked in with Zar all weekend and you know he might annoy me the whole evening otherwise.”

“Okay. But tell uncle Zar that he _must_ leave you alone after that,” Gracie told him in a meant-to-be serious tone, which was severely undermined by her wide grin. “It’s the law of being snowed in!”

“Alright…?” Cas replied, question marks almost visible above his head.

Luckily, Gracie didn’t seem to mind as she moved over to the living room area, dropping the games on the couch before making a beeline for the cupboard where they kept all the spare blankets.

Even though Gracie could still see them should she turn around and look towards the kitchen, Dean deemed it safe to let Cas step away from him. With one swift move, he readjusted his jeans, secretly swatting Cas’ ass when the man had the audacity to chuckle, but grinning all the same. Checking over Cas’ shoulder that Gracie was still busy, he pulled Cas back in for a final, filthy kiss and a hotly whispered promise of, “tonight,” then he playfully shoved him over to his laptop so Cas could pretend to write that email – or actually really work for a few minutes – while Dean went back to those neglected tacos.

Yeah, they really weren’t the only neglected thing here… 

Sighing deeply once, Dean was able to hold himself back for all but ten seconds before he had to look over at his boyfriend again. As if sensing his stare, Cas glanced up from his laptop and caught Dean’s gaze, a soft and secret smile instantly playing around his lips. Returning the smile, Dean once more mouthed, “tonight,” and then finally got back to late lunch/early dinner preparations. 

~*~

_Tonight_ once again turned out to be wishful thinking and Dean should have known it all along. 

After all, they were _snowed in_.

And snowed in meant a night of pillow forts and games and falling asleep together under the fairy-light-stars of their makeshift lair. It was a tradition that had started as soon as Dean and Gracie had moved into this house and Bobby had come by to let Dean know they were snowed in. Gracie had been scared for so many reasons, but Dean had made sure this wasn’t one of them. So he had turned it into something wonderful. 

And tonight, it was time to teach Cas all about their tradition. 

“I think it’s Mrs. Peacock in the kitchen with the knife!” 

“What? Gracie, come on; Mrs. Peacock would _never_ stoop so low as to go into the kitchen.”

Gracie chuckled about his comment but nevertheless leaned over to see the card Cas was showing to her. Of course his smart daughter knew it couldn’t be Mrs. Peacock. After all, he had shown her that card about three or four turns before, when Cas had been unable to show her anything.

The other two things though… now those were interesting, because _knife_ and _kitchen_ were also two big question marks Dean still had. _Damn_.

Poking Cas in his side, he grinned at him when he got his attention.

“A kiss if you show me that card?”

“Really, Dad?” Gracie was quick to answer, her eyes still on her own notepad as she marked something down – was it _kitchen_ or _knife_? He needed to know! – but nonetheless kept talking. “This information is worth so much more than a measly kiss. Besides, Cas knows you’ll kiss him again within the next five minutes anyway. So how is that any sort of a good bargain?”

Trying his best to send a glare in his daughter’s direction while Cas chuckled, Dean quickly broke, joining in the laughter.

“Fair enough,” he conceded, already leaning over to Cas to steal that kiss. Before pulling back, he leaned in further to whisper into his ear. “I still wanna see that card.”

“Hey, I can hear you,” Gracie said, poking his leg with her socked toe. “No cheating. Cas, don’t let him sweet talk you into anything.”

“Never gonna happen,” Cas replied, grinning as he held Dean’s gaze and Dean was sure he was challenging him to simply try harder the next time.

Instead of replying, he pouted at Cas, who seemed fairly unimpressed as he simply rolled the dice and moved on to the saloon.

“Mr. Green in the saloon with the candlestick.”

In the end, it indeed was Mr. Green – but he had done it in the _library_ with the _knife_. Of course, it was Gracie who convicted him, Cas’ damn card the last clue that clever girl had needed to once again beat him in a game of _Clue_.

While Cas and Gracie cleared the board and prepared the next game, Dean got up and out of their huge blanket-and-pillow fort right in the middle of the living room and made his way over to the kitchen. While the milk was heating up for their next round of hot chocolate, he refilled the plates with snacks and cookies and brought them back over.

Maybe he was going a bit overboard with the sweets recently… but it was Christmas time and at least his daughter was happy despite all the drama of last night. And Cas seemed just as happy, so how could Dean see any bad in this?

“Any more wishes?” he asked after putting the plates down. 

While Gracie shook her head, already happily munching on another Angel Cookie and sorting the Uno-cards in her hand, Cas reached up and pulled on the sleeve of Dean’s jumper. Following the pull happily, he kissed his boyfriend and then made his way back to the kitchen, fetching their drinks.

As he was adding the finishing touches – three marshmallows for each of them, extra cocoa powder on top for Gracie, and a shot of bourbon for both him and Cas – his gaze fell on the picture playing out in front of him. Right there, in the center of his living room, were the two people he loved most in this world, talking and laughing, happy and joyful. Waiting just for him to join.

It was moments like these that made Dean’s heart brim over with happiness and for just a little while, he simply kept watching. Kept taking it all in, committing it to memory. The warmth, the mirth, the pure feeling of home. Gracie in her fluffy pajamas with dragons, Cas in his pajama pants with bees all over them, wearing one of Dean’s jumpers that carried the school’s logo. 

It was a moment of pure bliss and it took him a second to realize that Cas had caught his gaze, giving him a questioning look. Smile growing bigger, Dean picked up the three mugs and made his way over, finally joining them again for the rest of their snowed in night, with blanket-and-pillow forts, games, too much hot chocolate, definitely too many sugary snacks – and filled to the brim with love.

~*~*~*~

By Monday afternoon, Alex and Gracie were best friends again. So naturally, when Gracie met Cas at _Luke’s_ that day only to ask if she could go home with her friend until after dinner… Well, how could Cas have said ‘no’ to her pleading eyes?

And if after that, Cas went to the school to pick up Dean a little earlier than usual… and if maybe Dean drove a little bit faster than strictly necessary to get them home… well, no one needed to know…

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, in the next installment, there will be some sexy time for you to actually witness 😏
> 
> **DeanCas Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ G4 "Snowed In"  
> 


End file.
